Green Eye Monster
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ramses isn't going to admit anytime soon he's jealous and possessive when it comes to Moses. Even with the new guard that seem to have taken an interest in Moses irks him. It doesn't help that it looks like Moses is also interest in the guard. Well Ramses is going to prove exactly who Moses belongs to no matter the cost.


**This is a request for Queen Hobbit22.**

 **Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and characters belongs to DreamWorks. Just own the plot and original guard character.**

Warnings: Au, ooc, Possessive/Jealous Ramses, minor onesided Ramses/Moses, forced feelings, confused/Hurt Moses, language, forced lemon

Green Eye Monster

Summary: Ramses isn't going to admit anytime soon he's jealous and possessive when it comes to Moses. Even with the new guard that seem to have taken an interest in Moses irks him. It doesn't help that it looks like Moses is also interest in the guard. Well Ramses is going to prove exactly who Moses belongs to no matter the cost.

* * *

"Let see we can ride the chariots through part way of the valley before sparring and more looking over the charts Father set aside for us," Ramses rambles tapping his chin while Moses follows a few steps nodding and humming at the right parts.

He soon stops seeing the new guard appear with a crooked grin. He blushes as the guard quickly bows fetching Ramses's horse giving it to him than brings Moses's personal favorite stallion. The dark mocha skin grazes his own and electricity runs through him. He squeaks a little.

The baritone velvet voice ask softly, "Are you well to ride, my prince."

"Yes," Moses whispered breathlessly becoming lost in the dark green eyes that seems rare around with the dark desert blond with some lighter blond locks intermix falls into those beautiful eyes.

Ramses stops talking to look at Moses only to see him with the new guard. Teeth clenching tightly, Ramses walks over with his horse wrapping an arm possessively around the slim waist squeezing harder.

"That will be all Malik," Ramses snarls icily tugging Moses closer to him making the smaller man to give a silent whine feeling the pain from how hard Ramses is holding on to him.

"Ramses let go," Moses said tugging away only to have enraged coal eyes glare down.

"You're mine Moses," Ramses growls kissing the soft plump lips hard.

He nips the bottom lip earning a pain whimper which sound to him encouraging. He didn't seem to notice the slight struggle Moses is doing while the guard growls under his breathe tries to talk.

"Please let him go, Your Highness," the guard requests calmly earning a darkest look he ever seen and he seen colder ones before especially from his brother.

To be frank this guard is more than just a guard. He happens to be someone very important as it is. And what he's seeing from the royal heir he doesn't like one bit. Especially the possessive and abusive tendencies.

"Its none of your business," Ramses snarls dragging Moses away as he stares with wide eyes.

Moses never seen Ramses go off like this before. What gotten into Ramses? Before he could ponder anymore on the matter, he is soon tossed on the ground with Ramses crawling on him and ripping his clothes off of him. He squeaks and tries to shy away from the rougher fingers.

"Ramses," Moses calls only to have those lips press another hard kiss to make him silent.

Not even being prepared for Ramses to slam into him, Moses screams in the kiss, brown eyes blown wide open in shock and fear. The strange sensations feel rather good but at the same time weirded out. He had some experience but never like this. This isn't like Ramses. He couldn't think much more while the pained tears rolls and a strong grip on his now leaking erected cock.

Pulling away from the kiss, Ramses snarls, "You are mine Moses. Not that damn fucking guard! I'll have father put it in order to have us in an arrangement. Never forget that Moses. You belong to no one else. You are mine to do and play with. Got it?"

Moses nods quickly unable to even to say any words. He manages to choke out, "I understand."

He soon comes with a silent scream while Ramses growls darkly enjoy the feeling of having complete power over his younger brother. The possessive jealousy abates away while he watches Moses carefully before rolling off of him. Without another word said, Moses quickly changes limping to his horse and getting on. He has things to think about especially those possessive look in Ramses's eyes.

Ramses shrugs putting on his own clothes feeling strangely content and ease. He did like the idea of having Moses more to himself. Maybe he could convince his father of that. A dark smile grace his lips at that thought. Moses will get use to the idea soon enough. He is his and no one else will have his Moses if he has a say in it.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. For some reason it's kind of fun to write a dark Ramses than again probably have another way for him.**


End file.
